Talk:The Dark Sorcerer of Justice - Sor 17, ASC 10, Pal 2, Wlk 1
I'm discussing this build with general considerations in mind - the campaigns are too low difficulty to make judgements based on them. Your stats are way off. You need more DEX for touch attacks, like Avasculate, Ray of Enfeeblement, Polar Ray, etc., and you are not a gish - nor do you have the auto-still series of feats so are limited to the 0% Spell Failure armor such as the EK chain - for which you would need UMD. What do you mean with "access to paladin"? That's not true - you can perfectly do this with 8 WIS. what you mean is at level 1, where you can't make a paladin without 8 WIS. The alignment change is insane in many settings and to what purpose? Overkill saving throws, combined with not even having things like Epic Resiliance or Evasion. Most importantly, Sorcerors have spells that can make them immune to everything - with your high caster level (31) these can only be dispelled by Mordenkainen's Disjunction. Sorcs also have a few save boosters like Greater/Superior Resistance and Night Shield, but they may have no room for those, but in many settings you will also have saving throws booster items, besides stat increase items which also increase your saves due to Divine Grace. There's also boni from Spellcraft and Arcane Scholar; these do not apply to *lingering* AoE spells, but they form the minority - Storm of Vengeance and it's Stun effect to give an a good example - at level 30 they can get DC >40 on those - but there are usual tactics against that (run from it), you have your divine saves, and especially mind blank. Anything that can cast it (druid and cleric typed casters) will not be able to remove your protections, since you are immune to Greater Dispel. One example of note. My point is that in epic levels, what casters get to their offensive DC fades to what their victims get to their defense. Anyway, a kobold can dispel your dark one's own luck, because it is cast at caster level 1, defeating the whole purpose. Of course it's infinite recast, but especially in PvP, every half round is of vital importance. Not to mention the fact of the myriad of good (read: dangerous) no-save spells available, which is what PvP'rs will try to use mostly, especially in Epic levels. Frankly you had been better of with more paladin levels and divine feats, like Divine Shield for defense. You didn't bother to take other feats to boost your defense also, like Improved Combat Expertise. This is a caster, and ICE does NOT apply a penalty to touch attacks (bug). It's pure chance I stumbled upon this, and there is little interest from the community in maintaining this wiki. You really should post your builds at the nwn2db, and ask specific questions at the nwn2db forum. GFallen 12:17, June 20, 2012 (UTC)